1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles and motorcycle frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved motorcycle having a frame that is comprised of a longer elongated center tubing member to which multiple pairs of short tubing sections are attached, each short tubing section being attached (preferably welded) at two positions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved motorcycle having an improved frame geometry that provides a single full-length, central, longitudinally extending bent tubing member of larger diameter to which is attached multiple pairs of shorter, preferably smaller diameter laterally extending tubing sections, each attached at two positions to the central tubing member or to a combination of the central tubing member and smaller tubing sections, and wherein components that propel the motorcycle are each protectively nested within a combination of the central tubing member and a pair of smaller diameter laterally extending tubing sections the smaller diameter tubings increasing the overall width of the frame.
2. General Background of the Invention
Motorcycles are well-known and have been manufactured for about a century. Certain motorcycles that have smaller diameter wheels are often referred to as motor scooters or scooters. Several patents have issued for various configurations of motorcycles, scooters and/or motorized bicycles.
The following table is representative of patents issued for various motorcycle designs.
TABLE 1PATENT NUMBERTITLEINVENTORD124,783Motor VehicleSalsburyD342,926Motorized BicycleRussellD425,454Motorized SkateGorvine et al.Board With SeatD433,654Motorized SkateGorvine et al.Board With Seatand FootrestsD441,323Electric VehicleChengD470,438Motor ScooterTateishi et al.D487,908Low Rider ScooterMayer et al.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. D-425,454 and D-433,654 show a frame that allows a person to step through rather than over the vehicle frame to sit. The motor is on the side of the seat.
Patent D-470,438 discloses a motorized scooter with a seat, note the front view in FIG. 4.
Patents D-55,148 and D-124,783 show motor scooters with step on platforms and a seat with a motor behind the seat and with pedals at the front of the platform.
Patents D-487,908 and D-441,323 show other platform type scooters.
A frame design for a motorized bicycle is seen in Design Pat. D-342,926.